


I Can't Do This Without You

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Angst, CaptainCanary, ColdCanary, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len decides he wants the hero life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do This Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that popped into my head. I guess it's a way to deal with my anxiety over what may be ahead in the final two episodes; I fear getting the rug pulled out!

Blood.

Too much blood.

Soaking his parka, her leathers.

Sara was pale and silent in his arms on the way to Medbay.

“Gideon, help her.”

Blue light shone down. “You must pull the spike so I can cauterize the injury, on the count of three. One, two, _three_.”

He pulled the spike. Now white light closed the deep wound, erasing it. But she was still too pale.

“Sara, don’t die,” he begged hoarsely, taking her hand. “I want to be a hero. But I can’t do this without you.”

Her fingers squeezed his weakly. “You don’t have to,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done a 100-word drabble in a while. Hope it'll do.
> 
> A new installment of "Lost And Found" is underway.


End file.
